The Trip to New York
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny never really knew much about the muggle world, or America. So when they visited the USA for the first time, they were expecting some strange things. But they never expected to meet Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. And it all started because Sally was making cookies.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi, guys. So this is obviously a PJO/HP crossover. It takes place after the Giant War and after they defeated Voldemort. Now, enjoy the story! **

It all started because Sally was making cookies.

Annabeth was staying at the Jacksons/Blofis's house while her family was still getting ready to move to New York. Percy and Annabeth have spent every moment with each other, and then word got out that Sally was making cookies, and so they decided to stick around in the kitchen.

"Wait," Percy said before his mother could put the chocolate chip cookies in the oven. "Those aren't blue."

"I know, we don't have any blue food coloring." Sally told her son.

"We can't have blue cookies that aren't _blue!_" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, you're almost eighteen. You're almost going to college." Annabeth told her boyfriend. "I'm pretty sure that you should be affected by the color of your _cookies._"

"But they won't taste as good." Percy protested. "Besides, the story is only a block away! Annabeth and I could go get some food coloring!"

"Fine, if you hurry." Sally told them, and Percy immediately stood up, grabbed Annabeth's hand, and pulled her out of the front door.

"Percy, why do they have to be blue?" Annabeth complained as they walked down the street to Target.

"Because blue is awesome." Percy told her.

They walked into Target and had some trouble finding the food coloring, but found it eventually.

"Seaweed Brain, you're acting like such a kid." Annabeth said, but she was laughing as Percy pulled her to the line.

"Who said I had to grow up?" Percy shrugged.

"Well, if you haven't grown up, then we couldn't be together." Annabeth said, a smug tone to her voice.

"Okay, I take it back." Percy said immediately. "I love being your boyfriend."

They started kissing until someone cleared their throat. The couple broke apart, blushing deeply. They saw it was their turn in line and Percy started to pay the cashier.

"Hey Percy, want to get some Starbucks before we leave?" Annabeth asked as they walked out of Target.

"Sure." Percy shrugged. They walked to Starbucks, which was conveniently on the same block as Target.

The couple both ordered a frappuccino and sat down at a booth, waiting for their order to be ready. Percy couldn't help but notice how crowded the place was. In fact, Percy and Annabeth took the last booth available.

They got their frappuccinos and started talking.

"So, have you gotten your Harvard acceptance letter yet?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No, not yet." Annabeth sighed. "I really hope they accept me."

"Wise Girl, they would be insane to not accept you." Percy reassured Annabeth.

They continued talking, but Percy noticed out of the corner of his eye a couple walk in. They looked confused and sad that the place was crowded.

"Aw, I really wanted to try a Starbucks. I've never had one before." The red-head girl said, her voice a thick British accent. Percy couldn't help but listen to them, since they were literally standing right next to his table.

"I know, I'm sorry." The guy said. "I guess we'll have to try another time."

"Wait," Percy said before they could leave, surprising Annabeth and the couple. "You can share a booth with us. We didn't want to take such a big booth, but there's enough room for all four of us."

Annabeth sent a warning look to Percy saying _what if they're monsters?_

Percy shrugged and mouthed _I guess we'll have to find out._

The couple looked relieved and sat down on the side of the booth opposite of the side Percy and Annabeth were sharing.

"Thank you so much." The girl sounded happy. "This is our first time in America and I've always wanted to try a Starbucks coffee. We already ordered and we didn't want to leave without getting our drinks."

"Are you from England?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, we are." The guy replied. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm Ginny Weasley." The girl added (though Percy had to try not to laugh at her last name).

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth smiled at the British couple.

"And I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said. "Don't they have Starbucks in England?"

Ginny and Harry shared a…scared, maybe, look and then Ginny said, "Well, we never really go out much. And we wanted to try it in the country where it was created."

Percy wasn't smart, but even he could tell that they were lying. "Uh-huh. Cool."

"So, why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"We have always wanted to visit America." Harry replied, smiling. "And it's been pretty neat so far."

"Don't you just love the architecture?" Annabeth exclaimed and before she could start ranting about the architecture, Percy said,

"Annabeth, we don't want to ruin their first time at Starbucks."

Annabeth glared at Percy, who just smirked.

Harry and Ginny got their coffee and the two couples started talking again.

"How old are you?" Percy asked. "You can't be that old. What are you, seventeen, eighteen?"

"I'm eighteen, Ginny is seventeen." Harry replied. "What about you?"

"We're both almost eighteen." Annabeth replied. "And we both just graduated. It's a surprise that Seaweed Brain could actually graduate!"

"Hey!" Percy glared at Annabeth.

"Is insulting things a mug-American thing?" Ginny looked confused.

"Nah, it's just Annabeth's thing. And Thalia's. And Leo's. And sort of the entire camp's." Percy told her.

"Camp?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We got to a summer camp. It's where we met." Annabeth explained. "We're heading there later this year because I have a, ah, _job_ at the EmpireStateBuilding."

Percy smirked because he knew that Annabeth was probably resisting the urge to gush about the architecture of Olympus.

The two couples started talking for another ten minutes until Percy glanced out the window and saw something that he wished he hadn't: a dragon.

Of course, just his luck, a _dragon._ And it wasn't just your basic one or two headed dragon, this one had _eight._ And it obviously smelled Percy and Annabeth's scent, because it was making its way down to Starbucks.

"Wise Girl," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked sharply, breaking away from her conversation with Ginny.

"Dragon." Percy whispered so quietly that it was a miracle Annabeth heard him.

"Oh, gods." Annabeth cursed. "Really? We should've just skipped Starbucks and gone home!"

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Uh…" Annabeth faltered, realizing that the two mortals were there. "Can Percy and I talk outside for a minute?"

The British couple nodded, but they looked confused.

Annabeth pulled Percy out of the booth and away from the noise. "Percy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe lure the dragon to a secluded place then kill it?" Percy suggested.

Annabeth thought about the suggestion. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Come on, let's go say bye to Harry and Ginny. We don't want them to think that we ditched them."

Percy and Annabeth walked over to their booth and they saw Harry and Ginny looking out the window and whispering furiously to each other.

"Hi." Percy interrupted them. "We're back."

"Hi," Harry said shortly. "We've got to go." He seemed pretty shocked and almost scared (again).

"So do we." Annabeth nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same with you. Maybe we'll see each other again?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

Annabeth smiled. "If the Fates allow it."

"Wise Girl, it's coming!" Percy whispered.

"Yeah, we've got to go." Annabeth said hurriedly and they rushed out of the door.

The dragon was right outside of Target, but somehow the mortals never noticed it. In fact, there seemed to be absolutely not mortals anywhere. What was going on?

"Use your dagger to get it's attention." Percy told Annabeth.

"And then we run." Annabeth finished. "That's a quick strategy."

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and tilted it at an angle, making the sun reflect off of the dagger and into the dragon's eyes.

The dragon roared and then turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"Okay, let's run." Percy said in a small voice. "I'm just glad it's not a drakon."

"Hey!" A new voice shouted, obviously at the dragon. "Over here!"

Percy looked at the where the voice was coming from and saw Harry and Ginny. They were only five feet away and looking directly at the dragon.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed to them.

"Trying to save your lives." Harry replied, a proud tone laced through his words. "How can you see the dragon?"

"How can _you?_" Percy countered. "Can you see through the Mist?"

"The what?" Ginny looked confused.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted and Percy looked up, seeing the dragon swipe it's claws at Percy. Percy yelped and dodged the fatal swing. He pulled out his pen and said, "Oh, that dragon is going to _get it._"

Harry laughed. "You're going to fight a dragon with a pen?"

Percy smirked and uncapped Riptide. His pen turned into a three foot long glowing bronze blade. "Think again."

Annabeth turned to Percy and kissed him briefly. "A good luck kiss. It's tradition, right?"

Percy grinned. "You never forget anything, do you?"

Annabeth kept her dagger out and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Harry and Ginny had out wooden sticks.

"What are those going to do?" She asked them.

"You'll see." Harry said, a smug tone to his voice.

Annabeth shrugged it off and turned to the dragon. It was time to kick some dragon butt.

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, guys! So here's the next chapter. It's not so good; I had to do it in sort of a hurry. Also, someone asked if I like PJO or HP better. PJO for the win! I'm obsessed with Percy Jackson. I always find myself saying 'oh, my gods!' and 'Styx!' and 'what the Hades?' I've read Harry Potter, but I have to be honest: it's not my favorite. I think it's because everyone was telling me how good it was before I read it and kind of putting words into my mouth and giving me all these great expectations of it, but when I finally read the series I was disappointed. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be. But I'm not going to be bias in this story! If I am, you can tell me. I'm never bias (or at least I try not to be). So if I am, don't be afraid to tell me. I actually want you to, so I can fix it. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! **

Annabeth got her dagger ready and shouted at the dragon, "Hey! Come catch me if you can!"

That got the dragon's attention and it started to move towards Annabeth.

"Run!" Percy exclaimed and he pulled Annabeth's wrist along with him, running down the street.

"Don't run, fight!" Harry shouted as the two demigods ran.

"That's not the strategy!" Annabeth called back.

Percy and Annabeth turned a corner into a dark alley that had no mortals in it.

"Okay, how do we kill it now?" Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Uh…can you do something with water? Your hurricane thing?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't have any water." Percy said glumly.

"Then we'll have to fight the dragon with combat. I'll go invisible and try to find the dragon's weakness while you distract it." Annabeth said sternly.

The dragon appeared down the alley and roared. Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible.

Percy charged the dragon and stabbed at its claw. He managed to stay away from all eight of the heads, but then the dragon spit poison out of its main head. The poison didn't land on Percy directly, just a few drops did. But it still burned and hurt his shoulder.

Percy cried out in pain, but didn't stop fighting. He continued to distract the dragon while Annabeth was looking for a weakness.

Then the British couple appeared. They were holding there sticks and aiming the sticks at the dragon, which seemed to do nothing. But then Harry shouted a weird word and a red thing flew out of his stick, hitting the dragon. It didn't do anything; it just made the dragon mad.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "That didn't do anything!" But he and Ginny didn't give up on whatever they were doing. They kept shooting lights out of their sticks, but it never affected the dragon.

Finally, the dragon made a strangled noise and it disintegrated into dust. Percy heard a thump on the ground and he saw Annabeth lying and clutching her leg. Her hat must've fallen off, because she was visible.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out and he ran over to her, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder. He knelt at the side of his girlfriend and looked at her leg. It was twisted and bent the wrong way, making it obvious that she fell on her leg wrong and broke it.

"We need nectar!" Percy mumbled. "I don't have any!"

"What happened to Annabeth?" Ginny asked as she and Harry ran over to the two demigods.

"Broke her leg after she fell." Percy told them.

"Do you think that Nico could get us some nectar?" Annabeth asked, her face grimacing in pain.

"Probably. Do you have a drachma?"

"Yeah." Annabeth handed Percy the gold coin but then Percy cursed.

"I don't have any water!" Percy started saying some curse words in Greek, but then Harry said, "You need water?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "I'll explain why later."

Harry said another weird word and water came shooting out of his stick thing.

"Oh, gods, thank you!" Percy said gratefully. He lifted his hand and turned the water into mist. He threw the drachma into the mist and said, "Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Nico di Angelo!"

As the picture began to show up, Annabeth said, "I thought you were supposed to say that to Iris."  
"Nah, Fleecy likes it when you address it to her." Percy explained, leaving Annabeth (for once) confused.

An image of Nico appeared in the mist. "Percy? Annabeth? What do you need?"

"There was a dragon." Percy said quickly. "We need nectar and ambrosia. Can you bring some?"

A new voice on the IM said, "Nico? Who's there?"

Thalia came into view and then smiled at Percy and Annabeth. "Guys! What's up?"

"Oh, you know, I just broke my leg fighting an eight-headed dragon." Annabeth said sarcastically. "Can you guys shadow travel over here with some nectar and ambrosia?"

"Of course!" Nico nodded. "See you guys in a minute." With that, he slashed through the Iris Message and the mist dissolved.

"Who was that? And how do you know what a dragon is?" Harry demanded.

"We're half-bloods." Percy said quickly and then turned back to Annabeth's leg.

"So you _are_ like us!" Ginny summed up.

"Like who? We don't fight with sticks." Percy snorted. "We use real weapons."  
Their conversation was interrupted by Nico and Thalia stumbling out of the shadows.

"We're here!" Thalia announced.

"No, really?" Percy asked sarcastically. "Just bring over nectar and ambrosia!"

Nico pulled out a canteen and a baggie of ambrosia. He brought it over to Percy.

Percy gave a small corner of ambrosia to Annabeth. She chewed on it for a moment and then her leg started to look less deformed.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped. "Your shoulder! It's all green."

"Oh, yeah. The dragon was poisonous." Percy said. He ate some ambrosia and the pain in his shoulder decreased.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Guys, who are they?" Thalia pointed to the two British teenagers.

"They're people that we met at Starbucks." Annabeth said slowly. "But I'm not sure if they're completely mortal."

A new voice shouted down the alley, "Harry? Ginny? What are you guys doing down here?"

A red-headed guy and a girl with frizzy brown hair came running down the alley. They both sounded British and looked like they knew Harry and Ginny.

"There was a dragon." Harry explained to the new people.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione, meet Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Harry said quickly.

"Wait, Percy Jackson?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked warily.

"You're the kid that was a terrorist when he was twelve!" Hermione exclaimed. "You blew up a national monument here!"

Percy grimaced. "You know about that?"

"And then you blew up your school _twice!_" Hermione continued. "Then you went missing for almost a year!"

"How do you know that much about me?" Percy exclaimed.

"You were on the news so much!" Hermione said.

"Can you explain how you know about the dragon?" Ginny asked the Americans.

"You first." Thalia said, glaring.

"Fine. We're wizards." Hermione told them.

The Americans looked at each other warily. It seemed pretty farfetched, but made sense at the same time.

"Wizards?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I can live with that."

"Now, explain how _you_ know about the dragon." Hermione demanded.

"We're demigods." Annabeth said shortly. Percy noticed she was still on the ground and pulled her up.

Only Hermione seemed surprised. The others were confused.

"What are demigods?" Ron asked.

"Children of the gods!" Hermione answered for him. She looked like she was going to die of shock. "But—how?"

"All the Greek myths are real. And the Roman ones." Percy explained. "Do you really think that just because years have past that the gods don't come down to earth and fall in love?"

"I guess not…" Hermione said slowly. "Who are your parents?"

"Daughter of Zeus, king of the gods and the sky." Thalia said.

"Son of Hades, god of the Underworld." Nico added.

"Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth said proudly.

"Son of Poseidon, god of the seas." Percy finished.

Hermione was still in shock. "This…this is amazing!"

"Maybe we should explain somewhere else." Annabeth suggested. "Let's go back to Percy's house."

"We left the food coloring at Starbucks!" Percy realized. "We must go back!"

"No, we're not." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You'll have to have normal cookies this time."

Percy pouted but just said, "Fine."  
"Sally is making cookies?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Best. Day. EVER." Nico agreed. "I love Aunt Sally's cookies!"

The demigods started walking out of the alley, but the wizards stayed behind, still confused about the whole the-

Greek-myths-are-real thing.

"Come on," Annabeth called to the wizards and they caught up with the Americans.

"Man," Percy started to laugh. "First the Greeks, then the Egyptians, now wizards! Octavian is going to freak out."

** Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long :/ I've been kind of busy with school and such. And to awesome, not I don't have a posting schedule. I'm kind of spontaneous :) And also to Glittering Moonlight, I'm just guessing she had heard about him. She lives in the mortal world in the summer, and that's usually around when Percy's blows up schools and stuff, and she's also really smart. Though I'm just making a guess. Also, sorry if I'm a little formal. I've been reading Les Miserables and now I'm talking all 1800s-y. It's kind of affecting my writing too. I'm also going to change the writing style. I'm going to do 3rd person in the wizards' POVs and 1st person in the demigods' POVs, just like in the books. Anyways, back to the story!**

Harry's POV

Harry still couldn't believe it. Demigods? That was just a load of crap! He just decided to go along with it, thinking the muggles were just insane or something.

As Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico led the wizards to Percy's apartment, Harry whispered to Ron, "You actually believe them?!"

Ron scoffed. "Of course not! They're insane!"

Hermione joined the conversation. "It's the Greeks that were insane. Worshipping gods instead of understanding nature and science?"

"Of course that's the part that confuses you, Hermione. Not that part that these muggles think that they are related to immortal beings!" Ron exclaimed quietly.

Ginny added into the conversation, "They seem pretty confident about being...what were they called?"  
"Demigods." Hermione informed her.

"Yeah, demigods." Ginny nodded. "And how they quickly came up with those titles...do you think they're...you know, mentally insane?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and Ron agreed with him. Hermione was hesitant.

"This is my building." Percy interrupted their conversation. Everyone followed him into the building and to his apartment.

"Mom, we're home!" Percy called as they entered his apartment.

"Good, I was getting worried!" A woman rushed in. "I was going to call Annabeth's cell, but I wasn't sure if I should because that's dangerous and all..." She stopped, looking at the wizards. "Who are they?"

"British wizards." Percy said briefly.

"Wizards?" The woman seemed a little surprised. "You know, Poseidon actually said something about that once. Something about Hecate and her descendants..." She trailed off. Harry was surprised and almost amazed at how she took the news that wizards exist.

"Aunt Sally!" Thalia and Nico shrieked in delight at the same time. So was this Percy's mom?

"Nico! Thalia! I haven't seen you two for such a long time!" The woman, Sally, hugged Nico and Thalia. Were they related to Percy or something?

"So did you get the food coloring?" Sally interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"No." Percy glared at Annabeth. "We left it at Starbucks and Annabeth wouldn't let me get it." He pounded his fist on the table and shouted, "We have to go back!"

Nico laughed. "Really, Percy? Back to the Future?" Isn't that a muggle movie? Yes, Harry remembered Dudley watching that quite a few years ago. It was a movie about going to the past and then to the future, or something like that.

Thalia seemed surprised. "Nico, you know what Back to the Future is? I know it's an older movie, but you were born way before it!"

That can't be true. That movie was made in the in the 80s. Nico couldn't be older than fifteen. He couldn't have been born before the movie was made!

"Yeah, but the Stolls have been showing me all the new technology and movies." Nico shrugged. Then he turned to the wizards and grimaced. "You're probably confused, right? Well, I was born in the forties, but then I was stuck in a hotel that stops aging, long story. I was in there for seventy years and just got out a few years ago."

Ron looked at Harry with an expression that read: Wow, these muggles sure have put in a lot of thought into this hoax.

"You're hurt!" Sally suddenly realized, looking at Percy's shoulder.

"We're fine, Mom." Percy shrugged it off. "The nectar and ambrosia should kick in soon."

"Okay, just give it up." Hermione finally said.

"Give what up?" Annabeth asked her cautiously.

"This act! We're not stupid, you know!" Hermione said furiously.

"What act?" Percy was obviously confused.

"Pretending the Greek and Roman myths are true!"

Percy blinked. "You don't believe us?"

"Well, you don't have much proof." Harry pointed out. "We had proof, our wands."

"What about our swords? IMing? Or maybe the fact that we killed a freaking dragon?" Percy argued.

"Are you sure you're not wizards?" Ron asked the Americans.

"Pretty sure." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And we're not lying." Thalia glared. "We're really demigods."

"But it's the worst thing that could possibly happen." Percy mumbled.

"We can show you proof if you want." Annabeth offered. "It might be dangerous, though."  
"Fine, show us." Hermione commanded.

"I'll go first." Thalia sighed. "I just hope I don't hit anybody."

She took out a Mace can and opened it, but instead of spraying or something it turned into a bronze spear. Thalia closed her eyes and after a few seconds, lightning struck down and hit the spear. Unfortunately, it traveled through the bronze and hit Nico. Nico yelled in pain and his hair was singed.

"Oops." Thalia shrugged but didn't look like she was sorry.

"My turn. Yay." Percy said sarcastically. He grabbed a water bottle and threw the water in the air. But instead of hitting the ground, the water stayed suspended in the air. Percy was lifting his hands and moving them around, and as he did so the water changed into different shapes: a circle, a triangle, a box, etc.

"Nico, can you do whatever you do in a apartment?" Thalia asked Nico after Percy put the water back into the water bottle.

"I'll try. We're on the ground floor, right?" Nico directed his question to Percy, who nodded. He held out his hands and said in a low and dark voice, "Serviant mihi." The ground began to rumble a little and then, as if the floor was made of a liquid, skeletons climbed out of the ground. They were actual skeletons, but they were scarier than Harry thought they would ever be.

"Hades is the god of the Underworld, so I have control over the dead. Sort of." Nico told the wizards.

"I can't really do anything." Annabeth admitted. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, so I'm very intelligent and good at forming strategies and fighting. But I can't show you that. Unless, you know, you have an IQ test."

Harry had to admit it: he was beginning to believe them. But it was still hard to believe.

"I have a question." Ron raised his hand as if they were still in school. "How did you accept the fact that wizards exist so...easily?"

The demigods looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

"When you live in a world of Greek gods and mythology, you learn to get used to new stuff quickly." Annabeth told them.

"Octavian sure isn't." Percy laughed. "I so have to see his reaction! It'll be priceless!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ginny interrupted him. "You're not going to tell anyone else about us!"

"Why can't we? We're a lot alike. And I want to talk to Chiron about this." Annabeth said.

"Chiron? As in the Chiron? The trainer of heroes?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Seriously, how do you know so much about mythology and my life?" Percy asked her incredulously.

"Hermione is really smart." Ron said proudly, obviously prideful of his girlfriend.

All while this was happening, Sally was watching silently. Then she gasped and said, "Percy! I forgot! While you were gone, Chiron IMed. All of the cabins were rebuilt and you can go back to camp now."

"Yes!" Percy shouted happily.

"What happened to the cabins?" Ginny asked him.

"They were destroyed in the Giant War." Percy told her and then turned to the other Americans. "Do you guys want to head back now or later?"

"Now, of course!" Annabeth sounded pretty excited. "I missed camp so much! And I want to talk to Chiron about the wizards. He might've known. He knew about the Roman gods, after all. He might know about Hecate's descendants."  
"Who?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Hecate is the goddess of magic. They must think we're her descendants or something." Hermione whispered back.

"Nico, are you up to shadow travelling?" Thalia asked Nico.

Nico winced. "No. I'm surprised I had the energy to even shadow travel us to that alley. I have to start practicing again."

"We'll call the Gray Sisters again." Annabeth summed up.

Thalia turned and grinned at the wizards, though Harry couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Ready for an adventure?"

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GODS, GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I TOTALLY HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE, EVER! I FEEL SO BAD!**

**So, now that I have gotten out only part of my apology, let me say it again: I am a despicable human being. I haven't updated in so long, and you probably think that I don't appreciate you, but honestly, writing is my life and I just love that people actually like it.**

**Okay, now for the new chapter in the Trip to New York (and if anyone has some other name suggestions, please review or PM me. I don't really like the name, I just didn't know what else to put).**

**Oh, and sorry if I accidentally slip into present tense. I'm writing a couple stories in present tense so right now it's kind of a habit, so I'll try hard not to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP.**

**Warning: MOA spoilers.**

* * *

Percy's POV

My life couldn't get any weirder. I was sure of it. I mean, first I find out the Greek gods are real, then the Roman gods, then the Egyptian gods, now wizards and witches? It's like all my fairy tale stories that Mom used to read me when I was little are coming true. And that isn't a good thing, considering there's always curses and dragons in those stories.

We walked down to the ground floor and out of the building. I stayed back with Annabeth, and she told me, "Percy, do you trust them?"

I didn't need to ask who "them" was. "I don't know for sure. I mean, they seem pretty trustworthy, but are they really who they are? This whole thing confuses me."

"What doesn't, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth chuckled. It was good to see her smile and laugh. Ever since Tartarus, laughing got harder to do for both of us. I would do anything just to make her smile again.

Her smile faded. "But you're right. Should we really show them camp?"

"Well, I think they really are wizards. Their wands would be easy to make up, but under the certain circumstances that they used their wands, it didn't seem like they could fake those." I began to think out loud.

"Percy, you're actually being smart." Annabeth's face grew worried. She felt my forehead with the back of her hand. "Are you sick? Did you hit your head or something?"

I swatted away her hand. "Shut up."

"Hey, lovebirds," Thalia called back to us. "You coming?"  
I used to blush when Thalia called Annabeth and I lovebirds (even when we weren't dating, which was even more humiliating), but now I just shrug it off.

When Annabeth and I got outside, Thalia had already thrown a drachma into the road. The ground began to rumble and move, and something quick as light fell into place on the road. It was made out of smoke, but it was solid. Make sense? Probably not.

"Can it fit all of us?" Nico muttered.

"It can expand." Annabeth told him. She opened the Gray Sisters' taxi door and got in. I got in after her, and said, "Remind you of anything?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the time you almost got us killed because you wouldn't give them their eye."

The wizards got in after Annabeth and I, then Thalia and Nico got in. The car expanded so that there was enough room for all eight of us.

"Where is your destination?" The Gray sister behind the wheel asked us in raspy voice.

"Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said, and pulled out a pouch of drachmas. "Hurry, please."

The drachmas must've done something, because the car took off faster than the speed of light. But then again, that's how the Gray Sisters always are.

"Whoa, this thing goes fast," Ginny commented. "You know, we have something a bit like this for wizards back in England."

Before any of us could add anything to that comment, one of the Gray Sisters looked back at us and hissed. "You! Perseus Jackson!"

"They know you?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at me.

I chuckled sheepishly as Annabeth smirked. "Honestly, who doesn't know who Percy is?"

"Hey! It's not _that_ bad!" I protested, but I knew from the minute the words left my mouth that I was completely wrong.

"Percy, please, stop speaking. You lower the IQ of the entire street." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _that_ dumb! There's been worse!"

"Like who?"

I shook my leg as I desperately tried to find an answer. Instead, I turned to the Gray Sisters and said, "How close are we?"

The car lurched to a stop, answering my question. The Gray Sisters hissed in unison, "Get out now, Perseus Jackson."

"Are you cursed or something?" Ron asked when everyone finished filing out of the car.

"Nah, I just sometimes get on the wrong side of the gods'." I replied, and the casual tone in my voice got Ron to make an unbelievable! look on his face. Was it really that bad?

"Sometimes?" Nico laughed. "Try always."

"Stop or I swear I'm going to kill you all." I glared at my friends (well, not Annabeth. She would kill me and she was sorta my girlfriend). My glare made them shut up, since they both knew not to mess with me (the perks of being the leader of two wars before you're eighteen).

"Why are we here?" Hermione interrupted our banter. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"That's what we want mortals to think," Annabeth told her. "But if you head up a little bit further..."

We took the wizards up so that we were actually in the middle of the forest and Thalia's tree was in view. The scent of pines and strawberries hit me as we got closer to camp. I couldn't help but grin. We saw the Camp Half-Blood sign arching over the entrance to my home.

"We're here," Annabeth announced. She said in a loud voice, "I, Annabeth Chase, let Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger to be allowed in camp."

"What was that for?" Ginny asked curiously.

"If I didn't do that, you wouldn't be able to walk into camp. That's what the Golden Fleece does." Annabeth pointed to the Fleece hanging on Thalia's tree.

"The Golden Fleece is real?" Hermione exclaimed. "And that's it?"

"Yep, right there on Thalia's tree."

"You have your own tree?"

"I _was_ that tree." Thalia smirked and strided past the wizards' and their confused expressions into camp. Only then did I noticed that there were tons of black SUVs at the side of the camp entrance.

"Hey, you didn't tell us the Romans were here!" I said accusingly to Nico.

Nio shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind, since we found out that wizards and witches are real."

"Is Octavian being an idiot?" Annabeth asked Nico as we led our guests inside of camp.

"Yeah, but Rachel totally slapped him and threatened to kill him." Thalia laughed when we caught up to her. "It was great!"

"I wish I was there to see that." I cursed in Greek. "I miss all the good stuff."

"You were with me," Annabeth said sharply, putting her hands on her hips.

I run a hand through my hair nervously. "Um, right, and that was awesome, too..."

Annabeth's scowl melted into a smile. "I was joking, Seaweed Brain. I wish I was there too."

I heard a familiar sound of hooves clopping on the ground, but I wasn't sure who it was: Grover or Chiron.

I turned around and found that it was Chiron. He was in full centaur form and smiling down at us. "Annabeth, Percy! I am so glad that you got back. I heard Thalia and Nico were going to get you, but I wasn't sure..." He faltered, looking at the wizards. "Are they half-bloods?"

"Um, no." I told Chiron, not really sure how to put it. "They're..." I looked back at them. "Can I tell him?" The uncertainty in their eyes told me their decision.

"Oh, dear. Norse?" Chiron asked, his eyebrows furrowed together, worried.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Chiron said as quick as possible. "They're not mortals, are they?" Then he seemed to realize. "Ah, I see. Let me ask you something: are you acquainted with my old friend, Albus Dumbledore?"

"You already know about magic?" Harry asked immediately. I didn't know who this Dumble-guy was, but apparently he was important.

"Yes, of course I know. I've been around for thousands of years." Chiron held out his hand to the Harry. "I am Chiron, and by the look of that scar on your forehead, you must be Harry Potter. Albus told me about you, and Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley." He looked at every single person as he said their name. "I assume Voldemort is now officially dead?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "He is."

"You said you're Chiron?" Hermione interrupted. "The Chiron, from all the myths?"

"Yes, I am. It's a long story, so please do not ask." Chiron replied. "Now," he began to walk to further into camp, beckoning for us to follow him. "How is Albus? We haven't spoken for quite some time."

"He's dead." Harry said in an uncomfortable tone.

Chiron nodded sadly. "I had a feeling. Well, I think Mr. D would like to know that there are wizards in his camp."

"Mr. D?" Ron questioned.

"Dionysus, our camp director. Another long story." Chiron replied. He led us to the Big House and we all sat down in the rec room, with Chiron sitting into his wheelchair. Mr. D was already in there, chugging down a Diet Coke. He stopped for a moment to ask, "Are they new campers?" He pointed at the wizards.

"You're a god?" Hermione exclaimed. "This is such a rare moment! We're meeting a god!"

"Yes, I'm the god of wine and parties. Thank you for telling me that. I've forgotten it. Now, can I know why a bunch of witches and wizards are in my camp?"

I snorted. I never thought that Mr. D would call Camp Half-Blood 'his camp'. Then Annabeth and I launched into the story of how we met the wizards and how Nico and Thalia got mixed up into all of this.

When we were done, Mr. D finished up the last of his Diet Coke. He set down the can. "I see. And what do you want? To show them around the camp?"

I turned to Annabeth, who always had an answer. Of course, she already was replying. "They were a bit confused, so we decided that taking them to camp might help. After all, this whole mythology thing is a bit confusing, sir."

"Alright, whatever." Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Carry on with your 'clearing up'." Mr. D settled back onto the couch and closed his eyes, finishing up the conversation.

"Well, that settles it. You may go about as you like." Chiron told us. "I need to finish up some papers, so I'll be here if you need me."

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone, including the Romans." Annabeth said excitedly as we left the Big House. I grinned at her gleeful excitement._ She's so beautiful._ I wondered if Leo was done with my...uh..._project._

"You're not going to announce this to all the demigods, are you?" Ginny questioned.

"No, not everyone. Just basically our close friends, but if you don't want us to tell them you're wizards, we'll make up that you're demigods." Annabeth reassured them.

"So how are there both Roman and Greek demigods?" Hermione asked Annabeth. Annabeth began to explain the whole concept when I heard a familiar, "Percy! Annabeth! How've you guys been?"

Then I heard, "Ugh, more Greeks." Well, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating for so long. Next chapter will have the Romans! I love them so much. And I love the Greeks. I just love all of the demigods, they're so amazing. Also, if you guys have any suggestions on how to make my story better, or any plot ideas, just comment or PM me. I'll take any ideas and try to please you guys as much as possible.**

**Bonus: did anyone recognize a Sherlock reference in there? ;) it's one of my favorite lines out of the entire TV show. Tell me if you did, I want to know how many Sherlock fans are out there right now. Read and review!**


End file.
